


repaying your debt

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Come Swallowing, Crocodile's Hook, Hook play, Other, Repaying Debt, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Summary: You need to pay Crocodile back, but you've already put it off for months. He's finally had enough and you're forced to pay him back in a different way.
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	repaying your debt

Beads of sweat rolled down your forehead. The space under Crocodile’s desk was rather tight. You were honestly surprised you’d been able to fit. Your back was pressed up against the solid oak. In the background you could hear Crocodile making small talk with someone. You didn’t pay much attention to it. You were a bit preoccupied at the moment seeing as how your mouth was wrapped around Crocodile’s dick. You swirled your tongue around his shaft as you moved your head up and down. You did your best to take as much of him into your mouth as possible. You couldn’t risk taking too much and gagging while he was in the middle of a meeting. Hell, his hook was wrapped around your neck. Who knows what he would do to you if you went against his wishes? You had already been months late paying him back. That's how you ended up under his desk. 

“___, I can’t have you making excuses any longer.” Crocodile drawled. Smoke poured out of his mouth as he spoke.

“I promise I’ll-” Crocodile held a hand up and the words died in your mouth.

“You’ve made your point. Regardless, you need to pay me back. If you don’t have the money, I can think of a couple ways you could pay me back.” His lips pulled back in a smile. In the light of his desk lamp you could see the glint of his gold tooth.

“I’ll do anything please. I can’t have this weighing down on me anymore.” You cringed internally at how needy you sounded. Crocodile’s smile took on a sinister appearance. You swallowed nervously; your mouth suddenly dry. 

“Anything?” You couldn’t bring yourself to verbally respond. All you could do was nod your head. He moved his cigar to his mouth and bit down on the end. With his hand free, he gestured for you to come over to him. Your feet moved on their own accord and before you knew it you were right next to him. He stood up and towered over you. 

“Get under the desk.” His voice shook you to your core. With your hands shaking you forced yourself under his desk. The only way you could fit was on your knees. 

“What am I-” You choked on your words as Crocodile’s dick was forced down your throat. His eyes looked gold in this light. He gave you a crooked grin. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? You said you would do anything. So suck me off. If you’re good enough, I’ll excuse some of your debt. If not… Well let’s just say people might not hear from you for a while.” Your heart beat loudly in your chest. 

“Oh, one more thing. I have a meeting soon, so do try and be quiet.” You blinked at him slowly. “Well, get to work.” He said with a smokey exhale. You blinked again before you moved your head up and down. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all, you thought to yourself. At least he didn’t kill you right off the bat. A shiver ran down your spine as you licked a stripe up his cock. You pressed a series of kisses to the underside of his cock. Strings of saliva fell from your mouth as you took him back into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his shaft as you bobbed your head up and down. You weren’t sure if you could use your hands. He never said if you could or not. You decided it was better to stick on the safe side. 

As soon as you had started to feel comfortable you felt something cold wrap around your neck. It pulled you closer and you almost choked on his dick. His hook was wrapped around your neck. When you had first been forced down on your knees, you had been slightly afraid. Now all the fear was gone, and it had been replaced with arousal. You slowed down slightly and the tip of his hook dug into the soft skin on your neck. You almost wanted to cry out, but you knew better. 

As you bobbed up and down, you let your mind wander. Would he do anything to you? Maybe when you were done here, he’d bend you over the desk and fuck you senselessly. Or maybe he’d think that your blowjob skills didn’t live up to his standards and he’d force you to suck his hook off. Maybe he’d make you crawl towards him and beg for your life with his hook pressed to your jugular. A shiver ran through your body. 

His hook dug into your neck again. This time the point forced itself into your skin and you almost choked as pain welled up inside you. You forced yourself to keep going. Just as you started up again the point dug into your neck once again. Tears welled up in your eyes as you forced your head down his shaft again. You felt something drip down your neck but you didn’t pay it any attention. You swirled your tongue around the head of his cock and just like that he came. You had no choice but to swallow. His hook was digging into your neck and his dick was in as far as you could handle. You almost spat a mouthful of cum and saliva onto his Prada shoes. Luckily, you were able to swallow it all. 

Suddenly Crocodile yanked you forward with his hook. You choked as his dick went past what you could handle. You leaned over and tried to recover. You placed a hand on the floor to stabilize yourself. Once you had recovered you turned your head towards the ceiling. You saw that Crocodile was standing over you. You felt your cheeks heat up as the reality of what had just happened settled in. He zipped his pants up and stared down at you. 

“Are you just going to kneel there?” You stood up and your knees buckled. You hadn’t even noticed that your legs had fallen asleep while you were under there. Crocodile puffed away on his cigar as he watched you struggle. With the added embarrassment of not being able to walk, your blush traveled down to your neck. 

Once you had gotten yourself close enough to the door Crocodile cleared his throat. You swung your head towards him. 

“Don’t forget that you have another meeting to try and pay off your debt in two weeks. Don’t be late.” He said with another smokey exhale. You nodded briefly before you exited his office.


End file.
